gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Kurojaki
Made by Yoshihiro Takanashi Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Kurojaki first appeared when Ben and his group were chasing the Iga ninja dogs, saying that everything was going as planned. He later appeared during the raid on the Iga with three other Kogas with him. After the two Igas kill themselves (leaving only Kirikaze and Jinnai left), he is chased away by Gin. Later when Akame enters Kurojaki's territory, Kurojaki is notified of their plans from his minion, Maya. He and his Kogas surround Akame's group (Akame, Gin, Kirikaze and Jinnai). He attacks Akame, mortally wounding him with his scythe. However, just as he's about to give Akame the killing blow, Gin charges in and throws him to the ground with such force, causing his scythe to turn upward, having the blade now pointed directly at his face. It is revealed that Gin had gotten Kurojaki's own weapon in the Koga leader's right eye. Later on, just as he's about to inform his ninjas that it was time to attack the Iga fortress, John and Hyena show up. John attacks his followers, and Kurojaki is about to attack John himself when he sees something coming his way. It is Akame's Igas, followed by a strange group of dogs he has never seen before. They had stronger numbers, therefore outnumbering Kurojaki and his Kogas. But to him it doesn't matter, and he orders them to attack them anyway, and the final battle between Koga and Iga begins (Not counting Ou). But Kurojaki decides to flee during the battle. However Gin ends up chasing after him. Kurojaki seemed glad at that, and is about to attack Gin when Akame snags him by the neck and throws him to the ground. Shortly after Gin ends up fighting Kurojaki upon telling Akame he wanted to prove his worth. Kurojaki thought Gin wasn't that bad, for a kid. Just as they're about to collide once more, they are interrupted by Ben's group, who seemed to be looking for them. Kurojaki again runs away, but he is stopped by a Collie on a cliff side. It turned out that it was Wilson, the collie whose family had been slaughtered by him during his escape from the circus. But that's not all that troubling him. He is also carrying Kurojaki's pup in his mouth, and is going to smack it against the cliffside til it dies. Shocked and enraged, Kurojaki knocks into Wilson after jumping up the cliff with one jump, but also causing his puppy to fall into the black abyss. Angered even more he attacks Gin's group, but ends up leaving his guard down. Kurojaki runs to attack Gin, but Gin uses the spin-attack, wounding him badly, but not killing him. Cross shows up with Wilson, and his son, revealing that there was just a river below the cliff. The pup runs over to Kurojaki, licking his face. When Gin tells Kurojaki he could go where ever he will, and that his son needed him for he was the one and only father to him in the world, Kurojaki for the final time runs away, but ends up leaving his son behind, probably thinking he didn't deserve a father like him. When Kurojaki finds out that the Iga house had been set ablaze by Akame, he mocks Akame, calling him a coward. Kurojaki, ignoring Akame's protests, jumps into the flaming manor to try to save the scrolls, killing himself in the process. He died like a true ninja, died for his 'mission'. 'Kurojaki's Change Of Heart' (short story) By Gingalover Kurojaki first appears after his eye was gorged out. He walks back to his Gijou where he takes off his sythe by his children Spider and Tesshin. He was told to rest after what had happened, but instead he stubbornly refuses and tells Spider to keep Tesshin safe and he goes out to fight the enemy. He appears later fighting Akame and was about to fight Gin when Spider rushes in and tells him that Tesshin was kidnapped. Shocked, he quickly denies the fight and rushes to get him, gin racing after him. He finds Tesshin in Wilson's jaws and he told him to let him go. Things just got worse when Wilson starts to shake Tesshin around and Kurojaki, enraged and desperate, bolts up to save him. He rams Wilson off the cliff and thought Tesshin will be gone until Akame saves him! This simply leaves Kurojaki speechless as he comes down to get him. After a long discussion with him and Akame, he finally decides in the end to end the war for good. But as he told his men to stop fighting, he quickly got the scent of woodsmoke! He goes with Akame, Gin, John, and Spider to the burning Iga house to find Wilson about to drop Tesshin in! He tries to fight him but Wilson was too fast and he was knocked around like the others. Just before Tesshin could fall in the flames, Kurojaki jumps up and throws Tesshin out of harms way just before Wilson jumps at him and tosses them both in the blaze, killing them both. All that were left was a blacked skeleton. 'Ginga ocean james' in the story,kurojaki has a son named simon. 'EVENTS BEFORE GNG'Edit In the events before Ginga Nagareboshi Gin the Iga clan and the Koga clan were in war with each other. simon became bored and went for a walk in the woods.he then bumped into akame's daughter,tegan. The two became friends and would often sneak away from their fathers to meet up. But this happiness was cut short when Akame found out, exiling her for good. Simon was also exiled by Kurojaki and his mate Fume. The pair wandered for a while until they met Cutler, Sniper's lackey. Simon and Tegan soon become mates and later have six pups-Rikana, Sarah, Valarie, Sora, Mitch, and Viral. GOJ/GNY Category:Official Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Other dog breeds Category:Kurojaki's Change Of Heart Characters